Good Things Never Last
by s3rv3nt-0f-thy-3vil-0n3
Summary: A bright winter day couldnt have started off better, but couldnt have ended any worse. For warnings see inside. There IS man on man, abuse, and rape. Dont like, just dont read. Several pairings. Yamcha/Bulma, Vegeta/Goku, Trunks/Goten, and Piccolo/Gohan


:3 Hello all! I'm gonna see if I'll actually finish this story! :o

**Warning!:** There will be the R word! If you don't like, then run away and bury yourself in a balloon! There will also be man on man action! AGAIN, if you don't like, RUN! DX. Abuse as well! Please no flames! HELPFUL critiques are **ENCOURAGED**! And reviews are always wonderful! :3

Pairings: Bulma x Yamcha, Goku x Vegeta (eventually), Trunks x Goten (don't judge me), and Gohan and Piccolo! XD

My apologies to all die hard DBZ fans! DX I don't know too terribly much about the series, so please don't be too mean ;_;, any helpful facts are nice though and could better the story. :3 OH! And in this fan fiction, Bulma and Yamcha (dodges thrown objects) are married! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! So sad ;(<p>

Chapter 1: Best day ever

"Trunks! Trunks darling wake up!"

The small purple haired boy groaned and lazily rolled over, covering his head.

"Come on mom! Five more minutes?"

"Trunks…"

His mother sent him a warning tone. He loved his mother but sometimes she could be a-

"Alright mom! I'm coming', I'm coming'."

The boy threw on an overly large white t-shirt and denim shorts. Said boy was known as Trunks. Today was his 13th birthday and he couldn't be happier! He hurriedly bolted down the stairs, and the sight that beheld him nearly drew a tear from him. On the kitchen table was a breakfast laid out for a king. Laid out on said table was his favorite breakfast. A big bowl of Trix cereal, a massive dinner plate of strawberry pancakes, and a plate of warm and crispy bacon. He leapt over to his mother and gave her a near bone-crushing hug.

"Where's dad, mom?"

Bulma's eyes darted around the room as she scanned for her husband.

"He may still be in bed sweetie."

Trunks frowned and sighed. Bulma tipped a finger under his chin and smiled, squatting to eye level with her son.

"I'll go wake him up baby."

The boy nodded happily and dug into his meal.

Once his mother was out of site, he pulled out his phone and smiled deviously. His mother hated when he texted and ate, but he couldn't help it. He had become addicted to his phone ever since he got it on his last birthday. Once he had slid his phone open, he was bombarded with a flurry of texts from all of his friends. The majority of the being the expected, 'happy birthday!' with a few other random ones. He scanned through all of the names until he found one name that made his heart swell more than he liked. The text read…

From: Goten

Received at: 12:00 am, January 12th

Message: Hey bro! I see you're finally a teenager! LOL! Jk man. But seriously happy birthday dude!

A huge smile formed over the boys face as he set his phone back into his pocket. Him and Goten had been best friends since they were born. They were born in the same hospital, only difference really was Goten was a whole 4 months older, down to the date. Trunks was born on January 12th and Goten on September 12th . Goten always razzed Trunks on being younger than him, but Trunks didn't care. Due to Goten's late birthday put him and Trunks into the same class at school, so whenever Goten gave Trunks hell for being a 'baby', Trunks gave him hell back for being in a grade below what he should be.

He had just finished his bowl of Trix when his mother and father came down stairs. His mother had changed into a beautiful floor length blue dress that matched her hair. His father, Yamcha, was in a white button-up shirt and a pair of black jeans. Trunks heart swelled at seeing his parents get all dressed up for his birthday.

"Wow! Mom, dad, you guys look great!"

He stood and gave them both a big hug, in which they responded with a hug. Yamcha picked his teenage boy off the ground and set him on his shoulders. Sure, most kids had grown out of this stage and had already grown rebellious towards their parents, but Trunks' parents were his whole world. Yamcha looked up at his son and smiled.

"So…teenager, where do you want to go for lunch?"

Bulma piped up happily, looking amazing in her dress that even made Trunks blush.

"Oh! Oh! I know! We could all go to Hurricane Harbor!"

Trunks felt his eyeballs nearly bust out of his head, a smile from ear to ear spreading across his face. Yamcha and Bulma just laughed.

"Dad! Mom! Can we invite Goten?"

Yamacha smiled.

"Of course son! It's your birthday afterall!"

Yamcha set don his son and gave his wife a kiss, to which Trunks wrinkled his nose, but ran upstairs, nearly ripping his pants to get his phone out. He quickly pressed 2, for he had set Goten on speedial.

Riiiing…..Riiiing…..riiiii-"Hello?"

"Dude! Dude! Guess what?"

He heard Goten groan and yawn wearily.

"Dude….Trunks…it's like 8 in the morning."

Trunks laughed and blushed hearing Goten's voice. He couldn't understand why the boy gave him the butterflies but he didn't mind too much.

"Dude…Dude! Why'd you call Trunks?"

"Huh? O-oh! Right! Goten! At lunch do you wanna go with me and my parents to Hurricane Harbor?"

There was not even a moment of silence before the dark haired boy responded happily.

"Heck yeah man! This is gonna be sweet! Lemme go ask my dad! Brb dude!"

Trunks fist pumped in victory. He got to spend his birthday with his parents at an awesome amusement park with his best friend. This day was gonna rock!

"Dude come on Trunks! Jump!"

Trunks looked forward to the twisty slide beneath him and gulped. This slide was HUGE! He was actually kinda scared but he could never admit it, especially not to Goten. Trunks closed his eyes, plugged his nose and jumped into the fast moving stream in the tube.

He was thrown at amazing speeds down the dark tube. His body tossed and turned down the twists until daylight shot through his eyelids and he sunk into the pool at the end of the ride. Trunks gasped and choked as water flooded his lungs. He thrashed around until he broke the surface, and began coughing up water. Trunks felt strong arms hold him up out of the water and pat his back roughly.

"Dude! Trunks are you ok man?"

Trunks continued to cough up water, until his throat became scratchy and he was seeing spots from lack of air. He looked up warily at Goten and gasped yet again.

Goten was naturally soaked to the skin, but as stereotypical as it sounds, he looked like an angel. His hair stuck to his face and his shoulders, framing his cheeks beautifully. Water dripped down his nose and his lips cutely. A blush crept along Trunks' face and his eyes began to wander lower.

"Dude, are you okay? You look a little red in the face."

Trunks was knocked out of his fantasizing and shook his head confused.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah sorry…Just a little sunburnt."

Goten's eyes widened and he looked away from Trunks. Trunks panicked and thought maybe the raven haired boy had seen through his lie.

"Uhm…Trunks…You…lost your trunks."

Goten couldn't help but bust out into laughter as all of the color drained from Trunks face in horror.

"Y-you bastard! Why didn't you say anything earlier!" Goten just laughed as Trunks dunked him after finding his swim shorts.

After hours of chasing and dunking each other, the sun began to set.

"Goten! Trunks! It's time to go kids!"

Trunks and Goten were drying off and laughing. Goten rolled up his towel and popped Trunks on the ass with it, earning a squeak of pain and a blush. The two boys ran off to Yamchas truck and hopped in after setting their towels beneath them.

"Where we off to now dad?"

As if in response Trunks' and Goten's stomachs rumbled loudly, earning a chuckle from everyone in the car.

"I suppose we're going out to eat!"

The boys in the back fist pumped and cheered as Yamcha drove off.

An hour after leaving Hurricane Harbor the four arrived at the Iron Chef* in a nearby town. The Iron Chef was a Japanese Hibachi restaurant and the two boys were thrilled. They quickly ordered their meals and watched in awe as their food was prepared right before their very eyes. Trunks ordered the Hibachi Chicken with extra vegetables and Goten ordered the Hibachi beef with shrimp instead of vegetables. Yamcha ordered the Hibachi Trio, with Beef, chicken and shrimp and shared his meal with Bulma. Yamcha clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Itadakimasu!"**

The boys and Bulma repeated Yamcha and they all dug in.

Around 8:30, everyone had cleaned their plates, their bellies satisfactorily full. Yamcha paid the bill and the four of them once again gathered into Yamchas truck.

"So Goten, we taking you home kiddo?"

Goten saluted and replied a cheery,

"Yes sir!"

The drive to Gokus house wasn't by far quiet. The boys mostly talked about the future and who could beat each other in a fight. Around 9 or so Yamcha pulled up to Goten's house. Goten hopped out of the truck and waved to everyone.

"Bye Trunks! Bye Mrs. Senshi***Bye !"

Everyone exchanged their goodbyes with the boy and Yamcha drove off after making sure Goten had safely gotten inside.

"So, Trunks! How has your birthday been?"

Trunks bounced up and down in his seat, having never stopped smiling.

"It's been amazing dad! I love you guys!"

As the moon rose to its fullest point in the sky, the family finally made their way back to their home. Yamcha froze as his headlights came upon their front door. Bulma gasped in fear and Trunks sat up worried.

"w-what?"

A low growl built in Yamchas chest.

"The front door is open….I locked it before we left…"

* * *

><p>Wuahahah! End of Chapter 1! XD<p>

*The Iron Chef is a Japanese Hibachi up in Grand Prarie. I freaken love that place!

**Itadakimasu means Dig in I believe, or a prayer in Japanese.

***I know Yamcha doesn't have a last name, (At least I don't think he does o.O) And Senshi means warrior.

I hope you guys like Chapter 1! Lemme know what you think! :D


End file.
